Broken Hearts
by NileyRox1019
Summary: Miley and Nick have been married for 3 years now, and have an eighteen month old daughte. Even though their lifes seem perfect, they are not even close to perfect. Nick is having an affair with Selena while Miley has to rase Madison.Not good at this.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Hearts**

_Goodbye_

Today is the day I'll take a big step to finally escape my actual life. I've been building up the courage to do this for almost six months now. You might be asking yourself, what is so bad for a twenty-five year old pop sensation? Well, let me tell you… I got married to Nick Jonas, as known as the love of my life, when I was twenty-two, we have an eighteen month old daughter named Madison Alexa Gray or simply Maddi, everything was going amazing, until that day, the day my life came crashing down, the day I found out my beloved husband was cheating on me…

_Flashback_

_I entered the hotel, I had just gotten back from a meeting with some music producers, I have to admit that being a mother is not as easy as you think, especially when you are a worldwide known pop sensation, there was lack of sleep, no time for yourself because you are just thinking about your son or daughter in my case. But I don't complain about it, I mean it sure means sacrifice but in the end it's all worth it. Anyways, I had just left Mads with my parents since I wanted some alone time with Nick, and we were in Texas due to Nick's work. He was filming a new movie. The truth is he has been acting really weird this past month but I thought it was just lack of sleep. So, I was looking for him when I heard some weird noises coming out of another room so I decided to go check, as I was reaching the door to this room I could hear moaning, this is really weird. I opened the door slowly trying not to make any sound, I couldn't really see anything but a girl on top of a guy in a heated make-out session, I wondered who they were but that was none of my business. At least, I thought so until this guy turned around so now he was on top, he looked so familiar for some reason, he looks just like—wait WHAT?! That can't be Nick, I mean I don't think he would cheat on me, would he? "No, no, no, no!" I told myself "Don't think those things about your husband, I mean we have a child and she's just 3 ½ months old" my thoughts were interrupted by that girl yelling "Nickkk." Now what the heck is that supposed to mean? Then, I felt my heart broke into a million pieces, I could recognize him and plus, if you put all the clues together, this is the result. I couldn't believe it; my husband was having an affair while I was raising our child! That was unfair. I closed the door swiftly without making a sound. I decided to head straight to my room. Once I finally reached my room. I sat on the bed and felt hot tears fall of my eyes. That was the most hurtful and humiliating thing I have ever gone through. At first I wanted to bad to leave, I couldn't go through that. But then, I thought about my daughter. She needed a paternal figure by her side; so, I decided to just let it go and continue my life like that never happened. I had to be strong for Mads. _

_End of the flashback_

I shivered as those thoughts came back to mind; it was really hurtful knowing the love of your life was cheating on you with one of your so called friends. Nobody knew this except for me, I told neither my family nor his, I know I should have told my family or at least my friends, but I couldn't I felt so humiliated and angry yet broken. My thoughts were interrupted by two tinny arms around my leg, I looked down to see my beautiful daughter; she had big ocean blue eyes just like mine she has light brown curly hair and is really tall for her age. She looked confused.

"Mowmmy, why awre we pawcking?" She asked looking around the room.

"Because, we are going on vacations!" I said enthusiastically.

"Rweally?" She said pumped up by my last sentence

"Yep!" I smiled to her, I knew I was lying to her but it was for her well-being. I didn't want to tell her we were going away from her father because she didn't love me anymore.

"Wherew awre we going?" She looked really excited by these vacations.

"We are going to Australia!" That's right when I said I was going far away from him I meant it. I didn't want to see his face anywhere near me. Plus, it was an awesome play to live in.

"wow!" she said cringing her nose, just like I did when I was confused. I laughed at her expression. Of course she had no idea where Australia was she was only eighteen months old.

"Don't worry honey" I said not wanting to explain where Australia was because it would be useless.

"owkay" she said still confused.

"We'll be staying with aunt Brandy there, isn't that great?" I asked her knowing she would be stocked once she knew we were staying at my older sister's place. She had a 6 year old daughter named Natasha.

"Yay!" I saw her face light up when I told her we were going to see Tasha.

I smiled and took her hand to head to her room. She was still in PJ's and I knew I didn't have much time before Nick came home from his 'work trip'. I didn't let her choose what she wanted to wear since all her clothes were already packed. I helped her into a light purple shirt that had 'hello kitten' **(A/N: legal) **in it, along with white loose shorts and purple sneakers.

"Hey, Madi stay here. I'll just go to put all our things in the car real quick" I said getting ready to leave. She answered with a nod. I grabbed all our suitcases and took them to the car. Our flight wasn't until about 6pm so I wanted to go to Kevin's house where everyone was having a family BBQ, but of course Nick wasn't there. I went upstairs to grab Madi and put her in her seat. I got to the driver's seat and started engineering the car.

"Mowmmy" Madi said looking out the window "Why isn't daddy cowming with us?"

I panicked I didn't know what to tell her, I thought she forgot about that.

"Uhm, well you see daddy's not coming on this trip" I saw her face fell "Because these vacations are just mother-daughter vacations!" I exclaimed

"ohh!" Now I could see a cheeky smile in her face. "Whewre awre we goiwng riwte now?"

"To say bye to your uncles" I simply said

"Owkay"

When we finally got there, I helped Mads out of the car. She immediately ran to ring the bell. As I close the car doors I heard someone asking who was at the door. I turned around to find Joe standing in the door looking for somebody. "Who are you looking for, weirdo?" I asked laughing

He smiled when he saw me "Mileyy!" He ran and gave me a bone-crashing hug. We got pulled away by two arms. Joe looked down to see Madison standing there.

"Madison!" He lowered to see her in the eyes and hugged her.

"Unclew Jowey!" She hugged him as hard as she could. I had a huge grin in my face but then I remembered the reason we were here, and it was to say goodbye. As soon as that grin appeared on my face it faded. Joe pulled away from Madison and I knew I had to fake a smile.

"Come in!" He moved so that we could enter the house.

Once we had greeted everyone in the house, I took Madison to the backyard where all the kids were.

"So, how's everything?" Danielle asked. I sighed silently when she asked that.

"I'm good" I lied "But I've been better" Now that wasn't that much of a lie.

"Okay" She said.

"Where's Nick?" Kevin asked. Obviously he had no idea; well nobody knew where he was. Of course I did, he went on a 'work trip' which means he's busy cheating on her wife.

"Oh, um, I don't really know" I stated looking down.

"What do you mean?" Demi asked

"I don't know anything about him anymore" I looked up and saw everyone's eyes on me, I could see they were really confused, I wanted so bad to tell them what has been happening in the last year but I don't know how to. I knew that If I told them I would cry my eyes out, it hurt me so bad this but I needed to be strong.

"Miley, what did you meant by that?" I looked down as a single tear fell off my eye.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked, I knew he was worried. But I couldn't face them, not yet.

"yeah" I said, my voice sounded hoarsely. I couldn't stand it anymore, I was about to explode. So, I run away. I went out of the house and to my car. I was crying so hard I didn't notice Joe had followed me and was now sitting in the passenger's seat. I looked at him with tears streaming down my face, he opened his arms. I hugged him tightly and sobbed really hard as he started comforting me.

"Shh, Mi" he comforted me "Everything is going to be okay"

I really appreciated his words but I knew nothing was alright; I shook my head no "No Joe! Nothing's alright!" By that time I was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh, Mi. Please calm down, so you can explain everything and I can help you" I tried my best at stopping my sobbing. After about 5 minutes I controlled it. So, I started telling him everything. I knew he was shocked, well everyone could tell that since he had his mouth wide open. As I was telling him everything I felt hot salty tears falling off of my eyes.

Once I was finished he offered his arms and I hugged him again. I had told him everything except for the leaving today part. I build up the courage to tell him. It was now or never.

"Joe" I said as I pulled away "Yah, Miles?" he looked at me.

"I-I have to tell you something really important" I was kind of nervous as I said that.

"Ok, shoot!" I had to tell him NOW. It wasn't long till I had to leave with Madison "I'm-I'm leaving to-today" I looked down.

"Wh-what?!" He was shocked. "I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore. I love Nick so much that it hurts. And I can't take this anymore. I have to be strong for Madi, she thinks we are going on vacations. Please don't hate me"

"What Mi? I don't hate you, I couldn't. I'm sorry my brother is such an a**hole. He doesn't deserve you. And I'll always support you, no matter what. Just know that"

By now, I was already crying. He was so sweet. He was like my older brother, and I was grateful he understood what I was going through "Thanks Joey!" We hugged one last time and went inside. I looked at my watch. It was already 3pm and our flight was for 8pm. We didn't had much time, so I decided to go inside and say goodbye to leave. Otherwise, we'll lose the flight. Once I was inside, I told them I was leaving to Australia for a long time and I told them Joe would tell them after. I went outside to get Madison. We were almost done saying goodbye, the only one left was Kevin.

"I guess this is it" I mumbled

"Yah, Promise you'll take care of yourself and Mads, lil' sis!" Kevin said as he hugged me.

"I promise, Kev" I pulled away. "I got to go!" I took Madison's hand.

"Bye, Miley" Danielle & Demi said as they shed some tears.

"Bye, guys! I love you" I hugged them one last time. "I promise I'll call as soon as I'm setted"

We got to the car and I drove away. Finally escaping my life…

**(A/N: I'll leave it there, I know is not that good but it's my first chapter and I'm sorry If I have grammar problems but my native language isn't English, so I'm sorry. Please review and tell me what you think about this. Hope you like it!)**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey, I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter in like years, but I just thought nobody would have read my story, and I was ecstatic when I looked at the story and saw three people had reviewed it. I'm really sorry, but I'm already writing the second chapter, I'll try to make it as good as can. Thanks for being patient.**

**Xoxo**

**Luciana**


	3. Chapter 2

After16 hours on the airplane, we finally arrived to our destination, Melbourne-Australia. Mads had just gotten up but was still kind of zombie, so I took her in my arms and made my way out of the airplane. As soon as we got out of the airplane we were attacked by Brandi and Tasha, who hugged us tightly like they never wanted to let go.

"Hey!" I said as we pulled away. "Hey Mileyy! I missed you sissy!" Brandi said smiling "Hwey auwntie Bawndy" said my beloved daughter "Oh My Gosh Madison! Come here, honey!" Brandi said as she opened her arms to let Madison in, and as soon as Madi saw them she ran and hugged Brandi tightly. It was the sweetest thing I've ever seen in my life. I took the chance and hugged Tasha "Hey aunt Miley" she said, well more like whispered in my ear, she had gotten that from her dad, cause Brandi was not the whisperer type. "Hey sweetheart" I slowly pulled away and kissed her cheek "I can't believe how tall you are" I said as I looked at her, she was sure taller than the last time I saw her, which was on May 13th, the day Madi was born. "Really?" she said as her ocean blue eyes sparkled, "Really, and you are even cuter than last time I saw you" I said smiling at her cuteness. "Okay, so Sam has already taken your luggage into the car, all we have to do is head to the car" Brandi said as we all pulled away from the hugs. "Okay" I took Madi in my arms and started walking towards the airport's exit door. Once we were all out of the airport, we met with Sam and I greeted him and thanked him for letting me and my daughter stay with them. "It's okay, that's what family is for, right?" was his response. I smiled at him and got in the car. Our way to the house was silent, since me and Madi were admiring the landscape of this beautiful city. The ocean was a deep blue color, the sky had just a few clouds and the sun was shining, I had to admit Australia was amazing, but still it was not home.

MEANWHILE, back in LA

Nick's P.O.V.

I had just gotten back from Dallas, I was really excited to finally be here, back home. I wanted to go home and spend as much time as possible with my beloved wife and beautiful daughter. I felt kind of guilty for lying to Miley about going to Dallas because of business. The truth is, I had traveled to Dallas to end the one year affair I had with Selena. I'm disgusted at myself for cheating on my wife with one of her 'best friends'. That's why I decided to end up that, I knew time flew so fast and I needed to spend as much time as possible with my family because I'm sure the time I have now won't come back never again. I made my way out of the airport, ignoring all the paparazzi that had gone to the airport just to ask me this stupid stuff. Anyways, I went over to the parking lot and found my car quickly. I got in and told Jimmy, the driver, to take me home. I was really excited; I can't believe I'm finally going to spend some quality time with them. A million years later I finally arrived home, I know I might sound desperate but right now I am. So, normally I would just walk home, but I was in need of kissing my wife and holding my child, so I decided to just run. Once I was inside I headed to the kitchen, the place in which they spend most of their time. "Weird" I thought when I saw no one in there. So, I made my way upstairs, they were probably in the play room, I opened the door and found no one, but something caught my eye in there, there were no toys in there, "Where were they? What had happened? Were they hurt?" I shook my head trying to take all those thoughts out of my head, they were probably just in the backyard, or perhaps they were just hanging out in the pool. I went downstairs, and made my way to the backyard and found no one. Now I was officially scared, What If somebody kidnapped them? What If they are hurt? What should I do now? I got it! I'm going to call Kevin; he probably knows where they are. I dialed his phone number; I waited for what seems like forever until finally Danielle answered.

"Hello?" she said.

"?" I said that so fast I couldn't even understand myself. She stayed silent for a couple of seconds; she was probably trying to make out what I had just said. "Excuse me, could you repeat that once more?" she said sounding confused

"Of course, do you know by any chance where Miley and Madi are?" I said, sounding more calmed now, just so she could understand.

"Nick?!" she said sounding aggravated. Okay, now I'm confused, is there something wrong? I just ignored it, there were more important things to care for now.

"Yes! Could you please just answer my question? I'm worried sick about them!"

"Yes, I do" she said coldly

"So, can you tell me?" Her response shocked me, had I done something to her?

"No, I can't. Bye" and with that she hung up on me. What The Heck is wrong with her? I can't believe she just hung up on me, she knows where Miley is! What should I do now? I need to know where they are, I NEED to! Suddenly, the door flew open, I turned around swiftly hoping Miley and Madi would be in the door, but I found a mad looking Joe, what's happening here?

"Joe? What are you doing here?" I asked as I got closer to him.

"The question should be, what are YOU doing here?!" He said, well more like yelled at me.

"Er, this is my house?" I asked kind of pointing the obvious.

"Nick, this ain't time for joking!" He said looking aggravated at my last sentence.

"I know that" I said and that's when I realized he might know where Miley and Madi are. So, I took a chance and asked him "Joe, do you know where Miley and Madi are? Cause I can't find them anywhere and I'm starting to get worried." I explained

"Away from you" He said, what is that supposed to mean?

"What?" I said as I looked at him shocked.

"Don't you act like have no idea! You know what you did!" I was confused; I had no clue of what he was talking about, and why was he acting that way around me? I guess, he got the fact that I didn't know what he was talking about cause he started to talk again.

"Nick, she knew about you and Selena" WHAT! How? I was truly shocked, I was speechless.

"Wh-what?" I mumbled.

"Nick, she knew it all along but said nothing, she was suffering alone" He said softly. Wow! Am I a huge jerk or what? I hurt my wife, I hurt her, I broke her heart, I left her alone when she needed me the most.

"Nick, man" He said as he put his hand on my shoulder "Are you crying?" I didn't realize that I was crying until he said that, I felt tears going down my cheek slowly. I didn't try to wipe them. "Nick, answer me please" he said softly.

"What do you want me to say? That I was a complete jerk, that I left Miley to raise Madi on her own, that I hurt her, that I don't deserve her!" By now I was completely mad, not at him or her but at me, I was mad at me, I was mad at the fact that I hurt the love of my life, the one who has always been there for me when I needed her, the one who understood me, the mother of my child. I was utterly mad, disappointed and disgusted at myself.

**(A/N: I promised I would write ASAP so here it is the second chapter! Please review and feel free to criticize, I want to improve. Thnx!) **


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey Nick, I'll be right back, I'm just going to head home and bring a few things so I can stay with you" Joe said softly as he got up to leave, "okay" I said actually I mumbled. I didn't really care; I didn't care about anything at all. The truth is after Joe told me how Miley has been suffering because of me, my world came crashing down, I felt as if something had been taken away from me, as if I had lost the reason to stay alive, I felt lost, I felt…ALONE. A vibration in my bed took me out of my thoughts, I looked down and realize Joe had forgotten his cell phone; it probably fell of his pocket. Should I answer? No I shouldn't it was none of my business who was calling, BUT what if there's an emergency. So, I make up my mind and answer the cell phone.

"Hello?" Wow! I didn't expect my voice to be that hoarse. I mean, I sure had been crying for about an hour or so, but still. So, after a few giggles were heard someone finally answer.

"Jooeyy!" I got wide eyes as I heard that voice. That voice belonged to no other than…

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Miley's P.O.V

We were all hanging out in the backyard; Madi and Tasha were playing around, Sam and Brandi were in the pool, and I was reading a book. I know what you might be thinking; wow how interesting is her life! But I'm happy, well not exactly happy but I'm feeling better than when I was in LA. Suddenly, I felt someone behind me so, I turned around and found no other than… Madison and Tasha, they looked at me and Tasha started to talk "Hey aunt Miley, could you lend us your cell phone please?" I smiled as she talked "Sure, but what do you need it for?" I was confused because what would a 6 year old and a 2 year old do with a cell phone? "We jwust wawted iwt twow pway" by the time Madi had finished saying that sentence she put on her face the same pout I use when I want something, and I have to admit it was the sweetest thing I've ever seen, and being the spoiler I am I gave them my cell phone "Okay guys, but take care of it" well, they probably didn't listen to the last statement cause they were already running around giggling like crazy.

No one's P.O.V.

Madi and Tasha run into the house and went directly to Tasha's room, they were both giggling. Once they were inside Tasha's room they closed the door and sat on the floor, they started to look all the names in Miley's contacts list.

"Lwet's cwall uwncle Jowey!" the little blue-eyed girl said.

"Okay!" Tasha said as she pressed on the 'call' button.

They started giggling when they heard the phone was ringing. Suddenly, they heard someone on the other line, and it didn't took long for Madison to greet her beloved uncle.

"Joeyy!"

MEANWHILE

"Hey Miley! Want to join us in here?" Brandi suggested as she got near her.

"No thanks, I'm just fine here" Miley answered taking her eyes off the book she was so concentrated reading.

"You sure?" Sam, Brandi's husband asked.

"Yeah! Don't worry about me" Miley responded convincingly. "Plus, I'm about to go look for Madi and Tasha" the twenty-five year old added as she got up.

Brandi and Sam just nodded as Miley made her way inside the house.

Nick's P.O.V.

"Madison?" I was shocked, was it really my daughter calling?

"and Tasha" another voice added. Tasha? The only Tasha I know is Brandi's daughter, but they live in Australia. WHAT?! Miley is in Australia with my daughter

"Who's this?" the same voice took me out of my thoughts, they must have realized I'm not the person they were looking for.

"It's, um it's Nick" I answered, afraid they would hang up on me, I need to talk to Madison.

"Dwaddy?" a confused little girl asked.

"Yeah, where are you Madi?" I needed to confirm my suspicion, where they really in Australia?

"I awm in awnt Bwadi's hwouse wiff mowmmy, wherwe awe youw?" Damn it! They were in Australia, Miley must really hate me if she went to the other side of the world. Suddenly, I heard the voice I've been waiting to hear, Miley's.

"Who are you little girls calling?" apparently she had no idea the little girls were calling. I hope Madi doesn't tell Miley that--

"Mowmmy! Dwaddy is own dha phwone" Oh no! Madi told Miley were talking, I hope she doesn't hang up on me.

"WHAT?!" a shocked Miley said. "Nick?!" I suppose she took the phone away from them.

"Miley!" was all that came out of my mouth, I was about to say something when Miley started talking again.

"why are you calling me?" she whisper-yelled, I suppose she was still in the same room as the two little girls.

"Please, please don't hang up on me" I begged "I really need to talk to you, please" I asked sounding more desperate this time.

Miley's P.O.V.

What should I do? Should I listen to him or just hang up the phone? I let out a frustrated sigh as I tell Madison and Natasha to get out of the room. As you may know by now, I decided to listen to him, he had never sounded so desperate or even begged to be listened. Once Madison and Natasha were out of the room I locked to door and started to talk again.

"What do you want Nick?" I didn't mean to sound like a brat but the words came out of my mouth like that.

"I, I'm sorry Miley" Nick spoke, UGH! What is on that boy's head? Does he think that just because he said he is sorry I'm going to go back to his arms and live happily ever after?

"Yeah, okay! And?" I responded harshly.

"Miley, I know I've been a fool but I'm sorry, I really am" Nick said sincerely. I don't know what to do, I mean he sounds so upset but then again he hurt me! He cheated on me! Not only did he cheat on me but he cheated on me with MY best friend. Once those thoughts hit my mind I felt my veins boiling!

"Look Nick, I don't have time for this right now, so save your words please!" I was about to hang up the phone when I remembered something. "Oh! And don't call me EVER again!" I yelled and finally hang up the phone. For some reason I felt pretty bad once I hung up the phone, I don't know why but I felt kind of guilty. I let out a frustrated sigh; everything was going just fine until HE called. I started crying as I remembered everything Nick had done to me and I couldn't help but wonder why? Why would he do something like that to me? I mean we were happy together and we promised forever and always. Why? I curled myself in a ball as I cried my eyes out and the same question kept running in my head WHY?

**A/N: Hey I'm so sorry this took so long but I was waiting for more reviews…I had this chapter done but I was really waiting for more reviews. Please review this and I promise that I'll make the next chapter longer.**

**Xoxo.**

**-Luciana**


	5. Chapter 4

tNick's P.O.V.

I threw myself at my bed again, I've lost her. I've lost her forever. I can't believe how much of a jerk I've been. I've lost the people that mean the most to me, the ones that would've always been there for me. I felt hot salty tears fall off my eyes. I didn't wipe them, I just let them fall. I felt more tears invading my eyes as I remembered the best moments I've spend with Miley.

_Flashbacks:_

"_Where are you taking me Nick?" Miley asked his boyfriend of three years as he put a blindfold on her. It was their three year old anniversary and Nick decided to propose. All his family and closest friends already knew and they were all excited for them. _

"_You'll see my dear" Nick told his beloved girlfriend as he got on the car. Nick had decided to take her out on a different kind of date. They were going parachute jumping __**(A/N: don't know the word for that but I think you get the idea).**_

"_But Nicky!" Miley whined "You know I hate surprises!" And that's true, Miley hated surprises and Nick knew that but he just wanted to torture her._

_The ride was silent but not awkward silent it was more like good silent. Once Miley felt Nick stop the car she immediately asked "Are we there already?" she was already trying to take the blindfold off until Nick put his hands on hers stopping her from taking it off. _

"_No we are not!" Nick answered his girlfriend as he got out of the car to open the door for her."C'mmon Miley, I'll guide you" Nick said as he took Miley out of the car and started guiding her to the surprise._

"_Are we there YET?" Miley asked again "We are ALMOST there" Nick answered his girlfriend whines. "Are we there?" Miley asked again impatiently "hmm…yes!" Nick responded as he took the blindfold off Miley's gorgeous eyes._

"_Err Nick, why are we on an airport?" Mile asked as she looked around the place Nick had decided to take her to for their anniversary._

"_Because" Nick responded as he took her to a light aircraft __**(A/N: I looked for the word because I had no idea of how to write 'avioneta' in English, so I'm sorry if it's wrong)**__ "We are going parachute jumping!" Nick added cheerfully, he looked at Miley expecting to see her reaction, and was kind of disappointed when he saw Miley got wide eyed. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to, though" he informed sadly._

_As Miley realized Nick had misunderstood her, she got near him and explained "OH NO! I do want to do it, I was just speechless" As Nick heard her and saw her beautiful smile adorning her face again he took he hand and guided her inside the aircraft. They got ready inside and once they were fully equipped the aircraft started flying. "Are you guys ready?" the instructor asked._

_Nick and Miley nodded at the same time. "Okay then, get ready to jump in 25 seconds" the instructor said as he opened the door._

_Nick and Miley were hugging each other getting ready to finally jump._

"_Jump NOW!" as they heard the guy yell. They jumped off holding hands. Miley screamed when she looked down and Nick just laughed at her._

_After a few minutes Nick decided it was time for the BIGGEST surprise. "Miley" Nick called, Miley looked at Nick waiting for him to continue. "I have another surprise for you" as those words were pronounced Nick took out a sign that said "Would you marry me?"_

_Miley got wide eyed as he saw the sign in Nick's, somehow she found herself in the same situation as later, he left her SPEECHLESS. She soon realized she had so give an answer so she said: "YES!" and with that she kissed him not a rough kiss but a gentle yet needy one. Soon enough they pulled away to open their parachutes. And landed on an enormous heart in which was set a table with two plates and a pair of chairs. Miley was stunned looking around, she couldn't believe Nick had done all of this all of the sudden she turns around and doesn't find Nick, she stars looking around "Ahem" a certain fake cough was heard, she looked at the direction that sound came from only to find Nick on his knees with a proposal ring on his hand. That's when she remembered the previous scenes "So?" a desperate Nick asked, all she could do was put both of her hands around Nick and hug him really tight and say: "Yes, Nick. My answer is YES!" they soon ended the hug and immediately kissed each other._

Nick smiled as he thought back to that day, the perfect word to describe that moment was MAGICAL. Suddenly another flashback hit Nick.

_I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I saw the love of my life walking down the aisle. She looked so beautiful in that dress, not that she isn't beautiful without it because she is. I just loved the fact that she was not only physically beautiful but she had an inner beauty that captivates everyone that knows her, she's just so caring and kind with everybody. I was taken out of my thoughts as I saw her by me. I smiled at her and we both turned to look at the minister. I listened to every single word the minister said, actually I wasn't listening I was just thinking of Miley, of how amazing our lives were going to be. Suddenly the minister took me out of my thoughts "Mr. Jonas, repeat after me" The minister ordered "I Nick take Miley Ray Cyrus to be my wife and be by her side forever and always, no matter what happens." _**(A/N: I'm sorry but I can't remember any of what people say in weddings so just pretend this is what they say) **_Miley smiled lightly as she heard to those words. The it was her turn "I Miley, take you Nicholas Jerry Jonas to be my husband and be by his side until death parts us" and with that the minister pronounced the words they were so eager to listen "I pronounce you husband and wife" The newlyweds just looked and smiled at each other "You can kiss the bride" they laughed and kissed passionately and everybody cheered._

Nick smiled as he thought about the day if their wedding, it was a dreamy wedding, probably the best day of his life. No, he remembered the best day of his life was when Miley told him she was pregnant.

_It was a Sunday night and Nick was watching TV in the living room couch while Miley was in their bedroom doing something. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to find Miley with a huge grin on her face and a little box. "What's that?" Nick asked with a big smile._

"_Hmm, I don't know. It's just a present for you" she answered giving him the box._

"_Okay, but what for? I mean it isn't my birthday or our anniversary" he asked again now kind of confused at this gift._

"_I don't know. I just wanted to give you something. Now Open It" Miley smiled as she gave him the small box. She took a seat beside him, she was looking intently at his face waiting to see his reaction._

_Nick opened the box waiting to see what was in it. All he saw was a stick, so he took it out and watched it. It wasn't just a stick, it was a pregnancy test and it said Positive. He got wide eyed as he thought about it. He was going to be a father. _

"_Nick? You there?" a kind of desperate sounding Miley asked. She was anxious, she wanted to know how he felt about her pregnancy, and out of nowhere she feels two strong arms embracing her in a tight hug. She just smiles finally knowing how he was feeling. _

_As they pulled away, Nick said happily "We are going to be parents!" _

_They both laughed at that and stayed there for a little while, just enjoying the moment._

_Nine Months Later_

"_C'mmon baby, you can do it" Nick reassured his wife, she was ready to give birth to their daughter, the little girl that they were so eager to finally see._

"_Ahh! I can't, it hurts too much" Miley insisted, her contractions were every 2 minutes now and she had decided not to take an epidural._

"_Yes you can, baby!" Nick told Miley "We've been waiting for her for so long" he added._

"_Now you got to push on the next contraction you get" The doctor instructed. As Miley felt the next contraction she started to push as hard as she could, soon enough they heard a baby crying._

"_It's a girl!" The doctor said, "A healthy little girl"_

_With those words said Miley started crying, Nick was still looking at the beautiful baby girl in front of them. A few minutes later the nurse handed Nick her daughter. "Hey baby girl!" Nick said excitedly. _

"_Hey, can I hold her?" the new mother asked. "Sure thing!" her husband answered as he gave her the baby in his arms._

_She looked at her and said "She looks just like you" looking up._

That was the happiest day of his life, the day Madison was born. She was a whole new definition for _perfection._

**A/N: OMG! Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. Please leave more reviews if you can. I tried to make it the best I could. Hope you like it.**

**Xoxo**

**Lucii**


	6. Chapter 5

8 months later

Miley's P.O.V.

It's been 8 months since I left California, 8 months in which I haven't seen my friends or family, 8 long months of 'vacations' if you can call this past 8 months. So, since it's winter in Australia Brandi and I decided to go back to Cali just for three months. We were currently on an airplane, there were only 5 hours left, just another 5 hours to finally see my beloved friends and family. Mandi and Tasha were both sleeping and Brandi and Sam were cuddled up watching some movie right behind us. And well I am thinking, thinking about what they reactions will be when they see me, what will they do, what will they say and is HE going to be there? I know it's kind of dangerous to go back because that implies seeing him again. That's also why I'm going back, because for the past 4 months Joe and Demi have been calling and telling me how much of a mess he is, I can't help it but feel bad for him, sometimes I think I'm being kind of selfish but then again he got himself in that position, I did nothing but try to stand by his side and support him, I even gave him an opportunity to change, I waited a year for him to change and be the same guy I fell in love back when I was a teenager. The one who stole my heart, the one who promised he would never hurt me, the one who promised to stay by my side. I felt a tear roll down my cheek slowly, I didn't bother to wipe it, it's not like anybody is going to see me. So, after a few of Demi's and Joe's talks I decided to let HIM see Madi again, but of course they didn't know. After 5 hours we finally made it to Cali, Madi was already fully awake but I still had her in my arms, because it was pretty crowded at LAX, Sam being the gentleman he is took care of the entire luggage and Brandi was walking by my side with Tasha in between us. Suddenly I was blinded by flashes, I can't believe they still remember me, and how did they even know I was going to arrive today? Damn paparazzis. Madi had her face on the crock of my neck covering herself from the flashes of the cameras. Somehow we made it safely to the car. We were going to stay in our parents' house, which is only 3 blocks away from Joe's . Once we arrived, I immediately saw my mom and dad standing on the front porch waiting for us. I took Madi and got out of the car to greet my parents.

"Oh My God! Miley, we've missed you so much" my mother's comment made me smile.

"I've missed you guys so much!" I added as I got near to hug them.

"Hwy gwannie and pawpiee!" my already two year old daughter said as she opened her arms signaling them to hold her.

"Oww! Come here sweetypie!" my mom said as she took her out of my arms and looked at her "Look at you! You've grown a lot!" I only smiled at the look of my parents and my daughter.

"Mommaaaaa!" suddenly was heard; I smiled once I saw Tasha running towards them. A hand on my shoulder took me out of my thoughts, I sighed in relief when I realized it was Brandi's hand. She smiled at me and went to hug mom and dad along with Sam.

"Como on in!" My dad suggested, so we all made out way to what used to be our house when we were teenies.

We had a huge breakfast, mom made her oh so famous pancakes, Boy did I miss them! It was currently 9am and well I decided to take Madi and Tasha to the pool, it was pretty hot. SO I put the swimming suit on Madi and headed to the pool when Tasha and Brandi were already on the pool. As soon as we were there Madi run towards Tasha and started playing on the mini-pool, and I went to sit by Brandi, we didn't really need a tan since the sun shines pretty much every single day in Australia but we sat there to get a tan anyways. After an hour and a half we decided it was time to go pay a visit to Joe. So, I helped Madi pick up a dress, she decided to wear a green dress with blue flowers with red flats and I decided to wear a gray dress that ended on my mid tights along with a black cardigan and a pair of black boots. So I decided to go walking since it was pretty close, we made it in less than 15 minutes. I rang the bell and patiently waited outside, suddenly the door flew open to reveal my best friend Demi. I only smiled at her reaction, her mouth flew open and her eyes got wide, but like always Madi took her out of her state of shock.

"Auwnt Wemii!" I laughed at her 'improved' talking.

"OhMyGoshh!! Madi!" Demi said as she got on her knees to hug Madison. Of course Madi started giggling at her. "You are soo big!" she said again as she took a better look on her. And it was true, Madison had grown up, she was much taller and a bit more tanned.

"Aren't you going to say 'hi' to me?!" I asked faking aggravation.

"Oww! Of course!" Demi answered as she got up and hugged me tightly. "I missed you, bestie"

"I missed you too Dems" I added as I pulled away from the hug.

"Auwnt Wemii!" Madi interrupter pulling her shorts "Can we gwo in, peawese?"

"Of course sweetheart! Uncle Joey will be thrilled to see his favorite niece!" Demi answered Madi with a funny voice. Madi ran in as soon as she heard Demi. "Why don't we go inside too, Mi?"

"Sure!" and as that was said we entered the house.

We sat on the couch and started talking when Joe came down the stairs holing Madison on his arms and a huge grin on his face. I got up and ran to hug him. "I missed you big bro!"

"I missed you too, sis" Joe said, he was sweet and I loved him, he had always been there for me.

"Oww! You guys are so cute!" Demi said sweetly.

We laughed at her comment and went to sit.

"I'm going to call Kevin and Danielle, they are going to be thrilled to see you, especially June" She was talking about Kenielle's youngest daughter.

"Yay!" Madi cheered and started jumping up and down.

I smiled at her, I am so lucky and I thank God everyday for giving me an amazing daughter, she's my everything, without her I would be lost. She's my peace.

Demi took out her cell phone and dialed Kevin's number. She told him she had a surprise for them and that they should hurry up.

After 30 minutes the bell rung, Joe got up to open the door while Madison and I hid behind the door.

"Hey Joe!" Danielle greeted with June in her arms

"Hey Dani" Joe greeted back and gave her a hug.

"Hey bro! What's the BIG surprise?" Kevin asked impatiently. Suddenly Madi popped "BOO!"

"Oh My God!" Danielle said "Madi?"

Madison nodded and ran to give her uncle and aunt a huge hug. Kevin held her and kissed her. "I can't believe it! What are you doing here?" Kevin asked kind of confused.

"Well, we missed you guys and decided to come here and visit our favorite people in the whole world" I said as I popped out too.

"Miley!" Danielle exclaimed as she saw me. I laughed at her reaction.

"Hey Dani! I missed you!" I told sincerely.

"Aunt Miley!" Lucas the oldest son of Kenielle yelled and ran towards me, he hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and greeted him. "Hey Luke!"

"Hey Miley!" Kevin, my oldest brother said.

"Hey Kev!" I greeted back and went to hug him. It wasn't until now that I realized how much I have missed all of them.

After our awesome meeting June, Luke and Madi went to the backyard to play and left us to talk.

"So, how's life in Australia?" Kevin asked opening a subject.

"Life it's good, Australia is beautiful, I can tell you its pretty much like Cali though people of course have different accents." I answered Kevin

"Oh! It seems cool." Joe said.

"Yep, though I still missed you guys" I added sincerely.

"Oww! We missed you too!" They all said, it was kind of comical.

"So Miley, what did you decided?" Demi asked, it was kind of the question I was expecting from them.

"Well, I decided to let him see Madi" I answered.

"Really?" Kevin said.

"Yeah, I mean I can't help but feel bad for him, sometimes I feel guilty because of everything you guys told me" I told them sincerely. And it was the truth. I felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry Miley, I didn't mean to make you feel like that, but he is really a mess." Joe answered for Demi.

"Yeah" Danielle added "And I know he hasn't been a good husband but he still deserves to at least see his daughter, you know"

"I know. That's why I came here too, because I want to give him the chance to see Madison" I said.

"You are such a good girl Miley, you have a heart of gold" Kevin said, it made me tear up, nobody has ever told me that.

"Don't cry Mi!" Demi consoled me "Why are you crying?"

"Because" I didn't know if I should say this but I said it anyways because I wanted to take it out "Sometimes I feel like what I give is not enough, like I don't deserve anybody"

"What?" Kevin said sounding kind of aggravated "Why could you possibly think that?"

"Because" I said letting more tears come out of my eyes "Why did Nick cheated on me? Maybe because what I gave him wasn't enough, because I didn't deserve him" after I pronounced those words I broke down. I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't keep that feeling inside of me.

**(A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to finally update but I couldn't think of anything, but I promise I am going to update more, thank you so much for all the reviews you have been giving, I'm really grateful! Oh and btw follow me on twitter /StopMileyHate3 . Pictures to the outfits here :**

**.com/photos/nadiathinks/3609535276/**** Madison's dress**

**.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=12569684**** Miley's outfit**

**Thanks.**

**-Luciana"**

.com/photos/nadiathinks/3609535276/ Madison's dress

.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=12569684 Miley's outfit


	7. Chapter 6

"What?! No Miley" Joe who was sitting by my side consoled me rubbing my back. "That's not true and you know it, you are an awesome girl, with an amazing heart, he's the one who doesn't deserve you. Anybody would be lucky to have you"

"Exactly" Kevin added "I know it sounds bad and mean since he's our brother, but it's true."

"Miley" Demi said this time "don't you ever think like that, you know something. You. Are and awesome friend and mother, and we all look up to you, sometimes you amaze us with your strength."

"She's right" it was Danielle's time to talk "And you know what, you are NOT enough. But you are more than enough. I mean, like Demi said you are amazing and every time you fall you get up again and no matter what you always think about what's good for Madison even if that means you've got to sacrifice something."

Their words did certainly make me feel better and it gave me all the strength I needed, that's why I loved them so much, because they were always there for me when I needed someone to help me. Their speeches made me feel special and loved; it made me realize how important friends are in life.

"Thank you guys so much" I started now "You are truly amazing and I really appreciate your words, you guys are everything I could ever ask for, you are like family to me and I want you to know how special you are for me, without you I'd probably be lost, without your love and support I wouldn't be what I am now" I confessed as I felt more tears welling up in my eyes. They all came and gave me a bone crashing hug, I smiled as I softly repeated "Thank you" and "I love you"

*Next Morning

Today was the day I was finally going to face HIM, the day I'd tell him he could see Madison every once in a while, the day I'd finally see and talk to him in almost a year, therefore I was really nervous. Madison was really excited; she had decided to wear an anchor dress with black flats, while I was wearing black skinny jeans and a black blouse.

Brandi offered to take us to what used to be OUR house. So, we were already in the car on our way there. I need to stay calmed for my daughter's sake, because I didn't want her to see me crying. "Take a deep breath now Miley" I told myself as Brandi informed us we were already there. Madi squealed and I just smiled at her and took her out of the car.

"Mowmmy" Madi called pulling from my jeans, I looked down at her and waited for her to talk "I want tow suwprise daddy!"

"Sure honey, hide behind me if you want to" I suggested and she agreed.

I took a deep breath and started walking towards the door; I rang the bell and waited.

To my surprise nobody opened the door so I rang the bell again twice this time to make sure. I suddenly heard footsteps and started to get even more nervous, I was so nervous that I started having second thoughts about this but when I saw how excited my daughter was it all went away, just then the door flew open to reveal HIM. He looked different, his hair was longer and he had a beard now, he was still wearing his pj's even though it was already eleven am. I didn't know what to say or how to start a conversation but like always Madison took care of that.

Nick's P.O.V.

The annoying bell ring interrupted my sleep I was hoping it'd stop but it didn't so I got up and went to open the door. I was so mad I was going to yell at whoever was at the door, but as soon as I saw the person who was at the door it all went away. It was HER the girl that I had dreamed with, the person that I had longed to see for so long


	8. Chapter 7

I smiled at his comment "Uhm, I just thought that since it's winter back in Australia and Madison really missed everyone here" I paused and continued "especially you" just when I finished saying that, Nick's eyes lighted up and just by that reaction made me remember why I was doing this. So, I continued explaining "Well, uhm, I thought I would let her see you, if that's okay with you."

He instantly said something "Of course, of course I want to spend some time with her" he said quickly and then continue but talking now calmly "I mean, I haven't seen her in a year and I really really want to spend some quality time with her."

"Well then, this is your time" I said smiling at him. He just nodded at me which left us in an awkward silence.

"So" he started "How are you?"

"I've been…" I paused to think about the adjective I should use, I mean it hasn't been the best year at first I was miserable, I remember spending every single day crying on my bed; but then it got better cause I started going out to the beach and parks and the zoo and I started to enjoy my time in Australia, so I just decided to use… "Pretty good" yeah I know how could I take so much time to just say pretty good, but it was the adjective the fitted the most. "What about you? How have you been?" I knew I would end up regretting having asked this but I did it anyways.

"Uhm, not good" He said looking down.

Nick's P.O.V.

How had I been? Well, let me tell you how I have been I've been miserable, I've been a mess ever since you left with my daughter, but instead I just answered "Uhm, Not good" and then looked down.

"Eh, okay" Miley said awkwardly. I knew our conversation was over, we did not know what else we should talk about. Thank God, Madison came down.

"Dwaddy" she called pulling my pajama pants.

"Yes sweety?" I said taking her I my arms.

"Can we gow to thew pwark, pwease?" she said sweetly, looking straight to my eyes and giving me the same puppy dog eyes Miley did making it impossible for me to say no.

"Sure, just give me a second to go and change" I said putting Madison down.

"Owkay" she said smiling sweetily.

I went upstairs quickly, making my way through the closet looking for something good to wear, I decided to wear a pair of beige shorts along with a navy blue polo shirt, I put them on my bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and shave my beard, after I did that I went back to my room and put on my clothes. I went to bathroom back to put on some lotion and took a glance at myself, I smiled and went back down. To my surprise Miley and Madison were laughing at some cartoon that was on tv. I decided to just stand there and look at them laughing, they were so much alike, Madison was Miley's reflection. They had the same gorgeous ocean blue eyes that glowed every time they were happy and dulled when they were sad, they had the same beautiful smile that made every one smile, they had the same personality, and they were both really outgoing and friendly to everyone. Finally I decided to announce the fact that I was there. "So" I said.

They both turned to look at me and Madison said "Owkay, lewt's gwo"

We made our way out of the house and started walking to the park but just when we had started walking Miley stopped and looked at me and said "I've got to go"

Miley's P.O.V.

I followed Nick and Madison out of the house. I had decided to leave Madison with Nick cause they needed as much time together as they could get so I said "I've got to go"

"What?" Nick said looking at me "Why?" he asked still not understanding.

I smiled at him and answered his question "Because you guys need to spend some time together"

Just as Nick was about to say something Madison interrupted him "But mowmmy, pwease cowme wif us" she finished the sentence with those puppy dog eyes that reminded me of myself.

"Yeah, I mean you've got to come with us" Nick said.

Okay now I have no idea of what I should do but then Madi insisted that I come, so I finally gave in and started walking again with them to the park.

It took us 10 minutes or so to get to the park, once we got there Madi run straight to the strings, but then run back to us and said "Cwould you pwease put me in?" Nick turned to look at me and we smiled and then went with her to the strings. We stood there pushing her for about 15 minutes or so; just then we went to sit on the grass, Madison who was right in between us, jumped in Nick's legs and asked him to take her in his arms. Nick did as Madi asked to and then started throwing her in the air, I just smiled at how cute they looked, Madison had this huge grin on her face just as Nick did. Looking at them being just so happy with each other's company made me feel so guilty, I know I shouldn't feel this way but I can't really help it, I mean I took my eighteen month old daughter away from her father and I just couldn't believe it. "No! Stop feeling guilty, it was all Nick's fault, he cheated" I heard that voice in my head and I couldn't help but feel angry and just thinking of that brought so many bad memories. So, I decided to just leave because I just couldn't take it anymore. "Hey" I stood up abruptly making Nick and Madi look at me "I've got to go now, please take her home at 7" with that said I started walking really fast. But just when I was leaving I saw paparazzis. I tried to avoid them but it became impossible, they were attacking me with all kinds of questions like "Why did you came back?" "Are you getting back together with Nick?" "Is Madison okay?" "Is it true that you cheated?" after about three minutes or so the whole street was full of paparazzis and I just couldn't take it anymore, so I got in a cab and went home.

**A/N: Okay, so now I'm really really sorry, I know that it took me a long time to upload this chapter but I was so busy literally, I went to Colombia for like two weeks, I had school then I had to go to visit my granny for 2 weeks, then I went to some beaches with my family and I just forgot to upload this chapter, I had it already done but I just couldn't seem to find it, and I know it's not good enough but hey I seriously promise to at least upload a chapter per week. Please review.**


	9. Author's Note Really Important

Hey everybody, I know this isn't what you were expecting but I just feel like I have to explain why I haven't posted in a while.

The main reason is because I have no clue of how I should continue the story, I have some ideas but I just can't get it all written. I know I've had almost half a year to write at least a chapter but I just didn't know what to write): I'm sorry. If any of you want to help me please please tell me, I could really use some help.

Another reason is school, I just can't find the time to write, I just can't concentrate. You see I live in Peru and so we have school from March to December.

Also, I've had some health issues. I've been suffering from some slight seizures and so I told my mom and we went to the neurologist, he asked for some exams and they discovered a couple of dilated veins on my brain's left hemisphere so now I have to go through some more exams to see if I have to go through surgery or not. /:

Anyways, hopefully you are going to understand this and please if any of you are interested in helping me with anything they just leave me a message. (:

~ Luciana


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N : Hey guys I'm super sorry for the delay, it's just that my laptop doesn't work anymore and I had this chapter written in there. Right now I'm using my blackberry and well I don't even know if it will work, but I will give it a shot anyway. Hope you understand, please review.**

Chapter 9

Somehow I made my way through the paparazzis and got to my house safe. I quickly went up the stairs and threw my body to my bed. I hated feeling like this, I just don't know if I'm going to be able to deal with the guilt of taking Madi away from Nick.  
I guess I got really into my thoughts I didn't realize my phone was ringing.  
"Hello?" I said without looking at the caller id.  
"Miles, is everything alright?" It was Demi, but her question confused me, how did she know I was feeling awful? Had she seen me?  
"Not really" I admitted "but how did you know?" I just couldn't help but ask her that.  
"I knew it, I'll be there in ten"  
"Bu-" too late, she had already hung up. I couldn't help but wonder how she had found out about me feeling like crap.  
Just like she said after 10 minutes she was already standing by me, hugging me like there was no tomorrow.  
"Honey everything is going to be alright" she said as she started pulling away from the hug.  
"It's okay Demi" I said "I'm feeling better now"  
As soon as I finished saying that she looked at me and said "really?"  
"Yup" I reassured her.  
"So?" She started "What made you so upset?"  
"It's nothing" I said "How did you know though?" I just couldn't help but ask that.  
"It's all over the gossip sites, honey" what the heck? How was that even possible? How could I be that unlucky.  
"What? How?" I know those are really stupid questions but I just didn't know how and I was hoping she could at least give me some answers.  
"Sorry, I don't really know how I guess the paparazzis sold the pictures"  
"Argh!" Common! Seriously? Now everyone is going to see me crying.  
"Now Miles" she stopped for more drama "are you going to tell me what is it that made you cry?"  
I guess I just had to give in and tell her already "I was with Nick and Madi in the park"  
"Oh. My. God" she said with her eyes wide open "You mean YOU were hanging out with YOUR EX/STILL HUSBAND?"  
"Uh, yeah" was all I could say.  
"Uh, yeah? That's all you can say? Why would you do that Miles?"  
"Because" I started "They wanted me to stay" after listening to my excuse I realized just how pathetic that sounded.  
"Oh babe, I get it now"  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, I'm guessing you just looked at them interacting and all this wave of guilt hit you, am I right?" Wow, this girl was really amazing, I mean, wasn't it awesome how well she knew me?  
"Yeah" I said looking down.  
"Honey, it's alright" she said as she embraced me on a tight hug.  
"No it's not." I said as I parted myself from her and then the tears started falling. "No it's not, because now I can see how selfish I've been"  
"You've not been selfish, don't say that." She tried to comfort me with no such luck.  
"Yes I have, when I left Nick I never thought of how it would affect Madi. I always thought about my feelings, I left because I just couldn't handle Nick and his lies, but I never thought on how much my daughter would miss her father." I just couldn't believe how selfish I've been.  
"Mi" Demi said.  
"Ah! I hate myself for hurting my baby" I interrupted her.  
"Miles" she called for my attention again, with no such luck.  
"I mean, how could I be so heartless?" Ahhh, the guilt was eating me.  
"MILEY!" She screamed so loud I'm pretty sure everybody in LA heard her. "Sorry, but you just weren't listening" she started "Mi, you are neither selfish nor heartless, if anything you are an amazing human being, I mean if I were you I would have left a long time ago. The one who made the mistake wasn't you, but was Nick"  
"I know it was him, but he cheated on me, not on Madison"  
"Miley, don't you dare to start blaming yourself" she said with a stern look "You did the right thing, you were not selfish, you always put Madison before you because in the very first place I'm pretty sure that if you didn't have Madi you would have left Nick just when you found out, but no! You just swallowed all your pride and sticked with him"  
After listening to her words I just felt all the guilt inside of me leaving, because all she said was true.  
"Demi" I started "Thank you" I finished my sincere statement with a hug.  
"You don't have to thank me for anything, I'm just telling you the truth"

Meanwhile with Nick and Madi

Nick's POV

I just couldn't believe how big and gorgeous my daughter had gotten in such a short time. I mean it feels like yesterday she was born. She looks so much like Miley, she's got the big piercing blue eyes, the shape of her face, the nose and even the personality. It was just unbelievable how much alike they were.  
"Hey dwaddy" she spoke, taking me out of my thoughts.  
"Yes sweetheart?"  
"Why didn't youw cowme to the wacations wif me and mowmmy?" She asked, I'm guessing Miley told her they were going on vacations when they left to Australia.  
"Uh, because" what I'm I supposed to say now? "Because I had some work to do here" that's all I could say, I felt so bad having to lie to my own daughter.  
"Oh" she said looking down. I could feel the disappointment in her tone.  
"Hey baby" I said as I lifted her chin so she was looking at me. What I saw killed me, she had tears on her eyes and had the same pout as Miley when she was sad. "Hey honey, don't cry please" I continued as I grabbed her and held her in my arms.  
"I'm sowwie" she said trying to stop the tears, failing.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for babygirl" I said as I hugged her really tight.  
"I missewd you dwaddy" she added as she parted from the hug and kissed me on the cheek.  
"I missed you more baby" I said honestly.  
You just wouldn't believe how much love I felt towards this girl, it was incredible.

"Dwaddy" she said looking at me "Can we gow to eawt iwce cweam?"

"Sure, doll"

Thank God there was a Pinkberry just around the corner, because I hadn't brought the car with me. So I took her hand and started walking, but just as we started walking I realized how many paparazzis there were, so I took her in my arms and started making my way.

"Dwaddy, awe you owkay?" she asked looking at me confused.

"Yeah honey, why would you ask that?" I said coolly.

"Cause I'm a biwg giwrl now and youw awe howlding mew" she said with a stern look on her face, making me smile.

"Everything is just fine baby" I answered and started making my way through all the papz.

"Hey Nick, are you and Miley back together?" "Is it true that you were unfaithful?" "Where is Miley?" "Are you guys getting a divorce?"


	11. Chapter9

**A/N: Before you start reading this chapter I want to thank MelodiesWhenYourHeartBeats, Simar, arubagirl0926 and nileyfanxo. Thank you for reviewing, this chapter is for you.**

Nick's POV

I swear sometimes I want to hit those paparazzis so bad, but I had my kid in my arms and I don't really want to put her through any troubles. Thank God the security from Pinkberry helped me and we got to get inside faster.  
Once inside I went straight to the cashier to ask for the ice creams.  
"Good morning, what is your order?" The lady said.  
"Uhm I would like a vanilla ice cream and she will have a strawberry ice cream" I said.  
"No dwaddy" Madi said "I hawte stwrawbewy" Wow I must look like a jerk, I don't even know what my daughter likes.  
"Sorry honey, what would you like then?"  
"Uhm, I wawnt chocolate!" She said excitedly.  
"Okay then, she will have a chocolate ice cream."  
"Okay sir, here you go" the lady said as she handed us our ice creams. "That'd be $9"  
So I put Madi on the floor and took my wallet out finally giving the $9 to the cashier.  
"Come one baby, let's go find a sit" I said taking Madi's hand, guiding her towards an empty table.  
"Hey dwaddy" Madi said once we were sitting.  
"Yes?"  
"Can I awsk you sowmething?" She said as she licked her ice cream.  
"Sure thing" I answered.  
"What is a diwoce?" She asked, making me choke. Why would she ask that? Did Miley tell her we would divorce? No, she wouldn't do that, not before telling me that before.  
"Uh, where did you hear that word?" I asked.  
"The pweople ouwtside said thwat youw and mowmmy were gewtting a diwoce, awre you?" She asked looking straight to my eyes.  
Argh! Damn paparazzis! What am I supposed to tell her now? She's only 26 months old.  
"Oh well" I started "It's just a complicated thing some people go through" That was all I could say and just when I saw Madi was ready to shoot another question I changed the subject. "This is a yummy ice cream, huh?"  
For a moment I thought she would ask another question anyways, but just then I saw a smile forming on her face.  
"Yeaah! I love iwt!"  
Ahh, thank God! I sighed in relief and continued the conversation.  
"Soo, how did you like it in Australia?"  
"It is rweally cwool, we always wewnt to thwe bweach" I smiled at her comment. I kept asking her some more questions about this past eight months until I realized Miley had told me to get her home at 7pm, so I looked at the clock and was shocked to see it was 7:03pm already. Ahh she was so going to kill me.  
"Hey baby, we have to leave now." I told her as I stood up.  
"Awh, alwready?" She said with a pout on her face.  
"Yes baby girl, but I promise I will go and see you tomorrow if you behave good." I said taking her in my arms, getting ready to leave.  
"Owkay!" She said yawning already.  
So before I even tried to get outside I called Joe to pick us up since I had forgotten to bring the car.  
After 15 minutes or so he appeared right outside, once again I grabbed Madison really tight and started making my way outside.  
Once outside the paparazzis started taking pictures like crazy, so I run until I finally made it to the car.  
"Wow" was all I could say as I got Madi in her car seat. Thank God he had one in his car. Wait, why does he have a baby's car seat in his car?  
"I have one just because I like to take Madi or June with me sometimes." He said, I'm guessing he saw my confused face.  
"Right" I simply said.  
"Dwaddy, why dow thwey lwike to twake pwictuwres of us?" Madi asked cringing her nose, I'm guessing she got that from Miley, cause whenever she was confused she cringed her nose.  
I just laughed at her sweetness and answered her question.  
"Because you are the prettiest girl in the world."  
She smiled at me, but then she looked at me and said "Thwat's not twrue"  
I was taken away by her comment. "Of course you are baby" I told her.  
"No, I'm nowt" she insisted. "No, I'm nowt becauwse mowmmy is the pwrettiest gwirl in thwe wholwe world"  
Wow was I shocked after listening to her say that. Joe laughed at her comment and said "Oh you sure are smart Mads"  
She giggled and just as I was about to say something else Joe stopped the car. We were already in Miley's house, so I took Madison out of the car seat and once she was all free she ran straight to the door and started knocking on it.  
I was expecting Miley to open the door but instead there was Brandy. I just couldn't help but feel ashamed because of all of my actions. She looked at me and then looked at Madi taking her in her arms "Hello there baby doll"  
Madison giggled and answered "Hey auwntie Bwandy"  
Just as I was about to turn around to leave Brandy greeted me. "Hey Nick, thanks for bringing her home"  
I looked up at her, smiled and said "Hey Brandy, no problem" just then I remembered it was past the time Miley had told me to get her home, she must be really pissed off.  
"Hey Brandy" I said "Do you think I could talk with Miley for five minutes?" I had to ask her to please let me see her everyday.  
Brandy looked at me weirdly, so I just had to beg her "Please, really quick" she looked at me suspiciously and then said "okay, but really quick"  
Wow! Did she really just said okay?  
"She's upstairs in her room" she said taking me out of my thoughts.  
So I went quickly upstairs and made my way to Miley's room, but then stopped right on the door when I heard a voice and it wasn't hers.  
"Soo, did you meet someone while in Australia?" After listening to that other person talk I realized it was no other than Miss Demi. I knew it was really bad to be listening to this conversation but I just couldn't help but to feel like I should really.  
"Yes" Miley answered, what the heck? How could she move on so fast? I could feel my heart breaking into gazillion pieces.  
"Oh my God! Are you serious? What's his name?" Demi asked excitedly.  
"Yeah, his name is Liam" she said, breaking me all over again.  
"Eep! What does he look like?" Demi asked again.  
"He's really tall, almost 6'4. He has blue eyes, a dirty blonde hair and he is such a gentleman" Miley said.  
"OMG! He's perfect" Demi said.  
"Yeah he is" Miley answered, just as I was about to leave I heard something else "but he's not Nick" just as she said that I felt a smile forming on my lips.

"Oh honey" Demi said "Don't cry, please"

What? Why was she crying?

"Hey dwaddy!" Was suddenly heard. Just then Miley and Demi came out of the room and looked at Madi and I.

"mowmmy! I missed you" Madison said running straight to her mother's arms.

"Hey baby girl" Miley said wiping the tears that had fallen previously and kneeling down to Madison's level so she could embrace her. I just looked at both of them and then back to Demi.

"Thanks for bringing her home Nick, I didn't realize it was this late" Miley said standing up.

"Oh sure" I said "No problem." Just after I said that there was this really awkward silence, so I decided to just tell her how sorry I felt about bringing Madi out of time and ask her to let me see her.

"Hey Miley, can I talk to you?" After I asked her that she started looking around the room.

"Uh, sure I guess" Miley answered looking at Demi.

"Hey Madi, how about we go to the play room" Demi said as she took Madi on her arms taking her to the play room.

"So? What did you wanted to tell me?"


	12. Chapter 10

Nick's POV

"So? What did you wanted to tell me?" She said looking at her feet.  
"Uh, well I was just going to ask you for something." I answered her question looking at her, she looked so upset and vulnerable.  
"What is it?" She asked without looking at me.  
"Uh, well you see, I know that today you told me to have Madi back home by 7 and I brought her a little bit later but please understand I lost track of time. Please, please let me still see her." I said, all to quickly, practically begging her.  
"Sure Nick" she said calmly, finally looking up at me "It's alright"  
"Really?" I asked quite shocked at her reaction.  
"Yeah, I understand." She said.  
"Awesome! Thank you so much Mi" I said hugging her and lifting her on the air.  
"Uh Nick" she said quite uncomfortable.  
"Right, sorry" I hadn't even realized I had done that, so I put her back down "When can I see her again?" I asked.  
"How about we set times?" She offered as she went inside her studio. Leaving me outside. "Hey come here" she said giggling, so I went in there with her.  
"So tell me, when can you see her?" Miley asked looking down at a paper she had.  
"I can see her everyday, I'm not working now"  
"Oh okay then" she said looking at the calendar "how about you get Madi on Wednesdays and weekends?"  
"Yeah, that would be good" I said.  
"Awesome, so you come tomorrow at 9 and I will have her ready for you"  
"Thank you Miley" I said sincerely.  
"No problem Nick, she is your daughter and she needs you" she said looking down again.  
"And I need her too, this past eight months have been a living nightmare without her and you" I admitted "And all because of my stupidity" I mumbled.

Miley's POV

"And all because of my stupidity" he mumbled, why is he doing this? I just couldn't face all this problems, not now.  
"Aha" was all I could say.  
"Miley, can we talk?" He said making my heart beat a whole lot faster.  
"We are already talking Nick" I said avoiding his gaze.  
"Miley, you know what I meant" he answered.  
"I can't Nick" I said looking up at him "Not now"  
"When then?" He said "You know that sooner or later we will have to talk about it" Annoyance was evident in his voice.  
"I know, I just don't feel ready" I have to stop this now cause I feel like I'm going to explode. "Please" I asked, well more like begged.  
"Okay, see you tomorrow then" he said finally dropping the subject.  
"Yeah" was all I could say, and with that he was gone.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up at 6:30am just like I do everyday, I know it might sound weird, but ever since I had Madison I got up at the same time.  
So, I started my day by taking a long shower, after that I went to my closet and choose my outfit for the day, I decided to wear a pair of beige shorts, along with a yellow crop and brown gladiators.  
After I got dressed I went to apply some make up on my face. I decided to just apply some foundation along with really light brown eye shadow and mascara; I looked at the clock, it was already 8:30, so I went to Madi's room.  
"Hey sweety, wake up" I said softly sitting beside her and rubbing her back.  
Madison opened her eyes and smiled at me. "Mowrning mowmmy" she said as she opened her arms for a hug.  
I held her in my arms and kissed her hair as I answered to her greeting "Morning baby girl."  
"Daddy is coming to pick you up in just a few minutes" I said, informing her of her father's arrival in a few.  
" Weally?" She said with sparkly eyes.  
"Yeah, so let's get you ready" I said standing up from her bed so she could get up.  
She got up from her bed and followed me to the bathroom. Once there I helped her brush her teeth, after that she ran out of the bathroom and into her closet. I smiled at her, she loved picking up her clothes.  
She picked a pair of white shorts along with a flowery sleeveless shirt and black gladiators.  
After I helped her get dressed we headed downstairs to the kitchen.  
I went to the fridge, took the milk out and poured it on her bottle.  
"Here Mads" I said handling her bottle.  
"Owkay mowm" she said as she walked towards me, held her bottle and went to the living room to watch cartoons.  
I decided to just drink some orange juice.  
Just then, the bell rang.  
"Hey Miles, good morning" Nick said as I opened the door.  
"Good morning Nick" I answered his greeting "Come in" I said opening the door some more so he could get in.  
"Okay" he said as he got inside the house.  
"She is in the living room finishing her bottle" I informed him.  
"Oh okay" he said standing right in front of me.  
"Would you like something to eat or drink?" I asked.  
"No thanks, I just had breakfast" he said.  
"Okay then" I said.  
Since he didn't say a word and I didn't really know what to talk about I said "Hey, how about we go and see Madi"  
"Sure, yeah" he said.  
So we headed to the living room in silence and well I was hoping Madison would take notice of our presence right away, but she was actually quite concentrated on the tv.  
"Ahem" I fake coughed so she would acknowledge our presence "Madi, daddy is here" I said to her as I knelt down to her level.  
She turned to me and then looked at Nick.  
"Hey baby girl" Nick said with a smile on his face as he got closer to her.  
"Dwaddy!" Madison said... well more like yelled as she run straight to her father's arms.  
"Hey sweety, you look gorgeous" he said looking at her.  
"Weally?" Madison asked with big sparkly eyes.  
"Of course you do sweetheart" Nick answered "You always look gorgeous"  
Madi just hugged him and then said "Thwank youw dwaddy, you lwook gwood too"  
All I could do was smile at her sweetness, and so did Nick.  
"Well thank you baby" he said "shall we go now?" He added.  
"Yway! Lewts go!" Madi said in an over excitedly voice.  
"Did you finish your bottle missy?" I asked my 2 year old.  
"Yewah" she affirmed without looking at me.  
"Are you sure?" I asked again, this time hold her chin so she would look at me.  
"No" she said finally, looking down.  
"Okay then, finish it so you and daddy can leave.  
"Okay mwama" she said as she run and finished her bottle of milk. "I'm dwone now" she said sweetly.  
"Good girl, now give mommy a kiss and you can leave" I said.  
She leaned in and kissed me on my cheek and hugged me tightly.  
"Go now!" I said as I pulled away from the hug.  
"Kay mowma" she said sweetly.  
"Let's go sweetheart" Nick said as he held out his hand for Madison to take, and with that they were gone.

Nick's POV

I had the whole day planned already, I know it sounds quite weird since I just got told of the days I would get her, but believe it or not I spent all night thinking of today and what I would do with my daughter.  
"Dwaddy whewre awre we gwoing?" The two year old asked as I put her on the car seat.  
"It's a surprise" I answered her question as I got on the car and started driving to our destination.  
"Buwt dwaddy!" Madi whined "I hwate suwrpwrises" I smiled at her cause even that hate to surprises she got from Miley.  
"I know baby, but could you please wait just a few minutes to see where we are going?"  
"Owkay" she said.  
After about half an hour or so we were finally in our destination. The zoo.  
I got out of the car and took Madison out of the car.  
"Awre we at thwe zoo?" Madi said after gasping.  
"Yeah, do you like it?" I asked.  
"Ywes, mowmmy and uwuncle Liam twook me to thwe zoo onwce" What? Who was Liam? Was he Sam's brother or something? Just then I remembered the conversation between Miley and Demi and how she had met this dreamy dude. I didn't really expect Miley to move on so fast.  
"Dwaddy?" Madison called taking me out of my thoughts "Awre we stwaying hewre?"  
I just smiled at her and said "Of course not" and with that we took off into our first father-daughter day.  
The zoo was divided in all five continents and the sea.  
First off we went to Africa, there we got to get on a train that would show us all around the different scenarios, we saw lions, giraffes, monkeys, zebras, crocodiles, etc. I made sure to capture every single moment of it.  
America came up next, first we saw all the different kind of birds, then we got to see more exotic animals like snakes, caimans, capybaras. Then we saw all different kinds of bears, etc.  
After that we went to Asia, there we saw elephants, pandas, tigers, etc. Madison was particularly attracted to both Siberian and Bengal tigers.  
By the time we finished looking at all the different animals from Asia it was already lunch time, so I took Madi to a restaurant inside of the zoo.  
"Hey baby girl, are you enjoying yourself so far?" I asked as we took our seats.  
"Yewah! I lowve it!" She said excitedly.  
I smiled at her and just as I was about to say something a waitress came.  
"Good afternoon, welcome to Arsgen, (A/N: I just made up that name, sorry but I'm really lacking of creativity now) what would you like to eat?" The young waitress asked as she handed me the menu.  
"I wawnt fwrench fwries!" Madi said with a huge smile on her face.  
"Uhm, then I guess I will have a cheese burger and she will have chicken nuggets" I said.  
"Okay, and what would you want to drink?" She asked again.  
"Awpple jwuice!" Madi said again.  
I just smiled and said "An apple juice and a diet coke, please"  
"Okay, your order will be ready in 15 minutes" the waitress said before walking away.

Meanwhile with Miley

Miley's POV

It's been exactly 3 hours and twenty seven minutes since Nick took Madison with him, and what have I been doing? Absolutely nothing.  
All I've been doing is walk around the house, turn on the tv on and off almost a hundred times; so I decided to go upstairs and start fixing up all my clothes, since I had already fixed Madi's closet.  
Once I was already in my closed I started fixing all my clothes and while I was doing that I found a lot of old clothes.  
There was the orange dress I had worn at the KCA's back in '09, I smiled as I remembered the tears I had shed and all because I was so insecure.  
I also found the golden dress I had worn to my Sweet 16 party in Disney, that sure was a hell of a party.  
I had finished fixing all my clothes, so now I headed towards the shoes.  
I was about to finish when something caught my eye. There was this huge box right on the top of everything, so I went to grab a chair in which I could stand in order to grab that box.  
Once I got it in my hands I headed to the middle of the room and sat.  
I didn't really know what that box had, and so I wasn't really sure if I should open it, but I did anyways.  
It was the box that contained all my memories, it had all my pictures. I remembered then making this when I was 22, on the day before my wedding.  
So I started pulling out all the pictures, I smiled as I saw my very first picture, literally, it was a picture of my mom holding me when I was born, then there was this picture of me and my pappie when I turned one.  
I couldn't help but shed a few tears as I saw all those pictures of me as a kid, they just brought so many good memories.  
After that, there were pictures of my friends and I, so many silly pictures with Demi, Emily, Tori, Leslie, Mandy, Joe, etc. that made me crack a smile.  
Once I was finished with that album, there was this album of picture which had a huge heart on the front, I opened it and found all of Nick's and mine's pictures.  
The very first picture was from when we first met, there were also pictures from on tour, from when he visited me in Tybee, from our secret trip to Europe, I just couldn't help but shed a few tears.  
The last picture was from us in our engagement party, I was wearing a white greek dress that only reached my mid tight along with a black belt on my waist and red stilettos. My hair and makeup were kept simple and natural. Nick was wearing a black tuxedo that made him look really hot, along with a dark blue shirts and a light blue tie. I smiled as I remembered that day, it had been pretty awesome, I remember thinking we would have 5 kids and grow old together.

Just as I was about to close the photo album I realized there was something written below the picture, it read "To be continued… (:"

I had written that. I was planning to continue putting pictures of our future life with all the five kids I wanted to have and of us living happily ever after.

I couldn't help but shed tears as I thought of the turn my life had taken, why did it had to happen to me? Why did he have to lie to me like that? Especially after having a daughter, why did he have to make me suffer like that? I would have never expected Nick to do that to me.

I turned the page expecting it to be blank but it wasn't. There was the picture of the wedding; there were Nick and I with the biggest smiles on our faces, how could we go from having those huge smiles on our faces to this? I kept on looking at the pictures; the next one was from our honeymoon. We went to the Salomon Islands. They've been probably the best vacations I've been to, the landscapes were just unbelievable beautiful.

I turned the picture and smiled at the next picture, it was Madison's first ultrasound. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of my beautiful daughter. The next picture was from when Madison was born… wow had it been hard! That little girl got me almost 15 hours on the delivery room but when she was born and I got to see her gorgeous face all the pain wore off.

The rest of pictures were from when we had gone to a do a photo shooting for Elle, when Madison was just three months old. Nick was wearing a blue polo shirt along with beige cargo pants, I was wearing a white crop with light brown stripes along with cream tight pants and Madison was wearing a flowery dress along with a white knitted sweater.

This time I did not only shed a few tears but started crying hysterically. It all just felt so surreal, how did I go from being the happiest woman alive to feeling so miserable? How was it possible to change so much in such a short amount of time?

After an hour or so I decided to spend my day out of the house so I could get my mind cleared, so I picked up my purse and the keys and left.

**A/N: So this is pretty much the longest chapter I've written so far and I know it's quite boring but it's just filler. In a couple of days I'm going back to school! AH! It's my senior year. So I'll be updating less but I promise at least a chapter per week, I PROMISE. And it will most likely be up on Saturdays or Sundays. Next chapter is going to be way more exciting and long. Please review, I really enjoy reading your reviews. Love you. (:**


End file.
